What Brings us Together
by Not Bobo
Summary: When Raven comes back after the attack at Haven (About 1 month I guess... I'll go with dat...) she and Tai decide to try patching things up. But after an incident, Raven can't decide if coming back was a good idea. Not that she wanted to leave because she didn't like it. But because she was scared what her own daughter would say after finding out what also had surprised her and Tai
1. Prologue

What Brings Us Together - A Cursed Fan Fic - Aka I'm sorry this exist

_**A/N - I couldn't get this weird idea out of my head, so here it is... I sent this to some people so if I sent this to you I'm really sorry :,) This is just the prolouge tho. This isn't as cursed as it'll be... Also no this is PG-13, lucky you...**_

Ships - Tai x Raven (Couldn't find their ship name...) and Bumblebee ;)

Prologue -

Raven sat quietly in the tree directly across from the small cabin in the middle of Patch, she was currently in her bird form. She knew that this was a bad idea, but she couldn't live with herself after what she'd almost done. She knew she was afraid of Salem, but she never thought her fear would drive her to almost side with her.

After contemplating for a few minutes with herself she made her final decision on why she was there. She was going to try making things better between her and Tai. She swooped down off the tree and quickly changed to normal again. She began to shake a little as she approached the front door of the house.

Standing in front of the door on the front of her former home, she stared inside the window for a second, remembering back when Yang was just born, she sat there giving Yang her last hug before leaving...

Now she was back. After almost two decades, she was back.

It took her a few minutes but she finally took a step forward and knocked on the front door, her hands shaking intensely with anxiety.

"Be right there!" Came a familiar voice. Tai-Yang's voice. Her ex-husband's beautiful voice...

Raven stepped back and began to cross her arms nervously as the front door began to open. There stood Tai-Yang staring down at a letter in his left hand with joy, "How may I help-" Tai paused realizing who stood before him, "Raven...?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She began, stepping back a little as tears fled her eyes, "I'm so... So... Sorry..."

"You are? Took you 20 years to feel sorry..." Tai said, turning to the side with anger in his eyes.

"I... I... I almost... My biggest fear came true..." Raven said as she began to sob, "She found the tribe... Didn't hurt any of us... But... I-It's such a long story..."

"Well... Why are you here is where I want to start..." He grunted, "I might as well know that before I decide to let you in or not..."

"I-I'm coming back..." Raven cried out almost instantly, "I... I know I can never be forgiven but... I'm back... And I want to try and make things better..."

"Well... I guess come inside..." Tai insisted, gesturing for Raven to come in.

"I-It's... It's been so long..." She sighed, as Tai closed the door behind her, "But this place has barely changed at all..."

"Yeah... Guess cuz the girls aren't really here anymore..." Tai said as he walked to the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure..." Raven said, following behind him.

"Here. Sit down at the table." Tai gestured to Raven, as he began to make tea. Raven sat down as Tai quickly made tea for them. He sat the fresh tea down on the table, and sat across from Raven.

"So... What is it that's happened... I... Never really asked Qrow how you were... I only knew you were at least alive..." Tai said, pouring Raven a cup of tea and handing it to her, before doing so for himself.

"I-I... Well.. Remember when the spring maiden ran... Well... She kinda ended up with us... And..." Raven paused as she stared into Tai's eyes, "I came to the conclusion she wouldn't do good alive... And..."

"You killed her didn't you... An act of 'mercy' I suppose..." Tai said, glaring away, "So tell me why... Why did you side with Salem?"

"Wait.. How the hell did you find out about that?!" Raven yelled, "Wait.. What's that letter about anyways..?"

"Not important right now... But tell me... Why..."

"I-I... Well... I got the maiden powers..." Tai choked on his tea when Raven said that, "And... Salem's... Pawns... Summoned me to accompany them at Haven... I... I thought siding with them could get Qrow killed... So they agreed... I mostly was just going to try and get the relic first... My fear took control of me..."

"Soon it was the night of the attack... And... I fought that Cinder girl... The fall maiden... I won, and I believe she is dead now... But... I had a decoy... Vernal... I said she was the maiden... She wasn't... Well... She died though... Then Yang came... And she confronted me..."

Raven stopped for a moment before beginning to cry uncontrollably, "S-She... She made me realize how horrible a mother... And wife... I was and am... S-She made me realize that I'm not really Raven Branwen... I'm the Raven Branwen of the Branwen tribe... Not myself... I... I'm not myself anymore..."

Tai stood up from his chair as he came over to Raven and hugged her, "I'm glad you didn't lie..."

The two of them exchanged a long hug.

Now what about the letter? Well it was from Qrow... He explained everything he knew and could in said letter. He also informed that they were in Atlas, and that once they were done there, they'd stop by Patch for a while to take a break if they could.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - People... If this is bad just know I wrote most of this on 4 hours of sleep... Note to self... Don't ever stay up till 7am...**

What Brings us Together - A cursed Fan Fic

Ships - Tai x Raven **(A/N - SOMEONE TELL ME THEIR SHIP NAME PLEASE) **and good ol' Bumblebee -w-

CHAPTER 1 -

_5 MONTHS LATER pwp_

Raven sat in bed, she sighed as she felt sick. She'd felt sick randomly for the past couple of days and it was starting to get to her. She sat up and realized Tai was no where to be found. She sighed as she got out of bed, realizing that she needed to vomit. Running to the bathroom she threw up in the toilet, she heard the door to the bedroom open.

"Hey Raven... You alright..?" Tai said, peering into the bathroom, to which he ran in when he noticed Raven hunched over the toilet vomiting.

"I don't feel good right now..." Raven said, flushing the toilet and yawning, "I'm gonna get some breakfast then go back to bed..."

"Raven... It's 1:30..." Tai said pointing to a clock in the bathroom, to which Raven just gasped in shock, "You slept really late... You sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm sure it's not anything too bad..." Raven said standing up, walking out of the room, "Have you ate lunch yet?"

"No I was waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Let's just go eat... Maybe at a restaurant?"

"B-But I'm sick..."

"You don't have a fever, do you?"

"N-No..."

"Then you aren't that sick... You can just put a mask on..."

"Tai... I threw up."

"Then we'll go to the clinic... After we get lunch..."

"FINE!" Raven finally yelled, crossing her arms.

"See I knew you'd wanna go..." Tai said smugly, as he began to dig through the drawers to find a mask for Raven to wear, "Here we go!" He said, pulling out a small black mask. He tossed it to Raven winking.

"Let's just go..." Raven mumbled as she put the mask on.

They ended up going to a small sandwich shop. Raven got herself a tuna sandwich and Tai getting a beef sandwich **(I think those are a thing...)** They also got **tea.**

"So... Are you feeling any better..?" Tai asked Raven, "You seem to be awful happy about that tuna..."

"No... But the tuna is really good..." Raven said looking down, becoming a bit flustered in the process, "It's what I've been wanting for the past couple of days..." She paused, "Okay it's been 2 weeks I've been wanting one..."

"I thought you hated tuna..."

"Taste buds change."

"That is also true..." Tai sighed.

"Anyways... I'm surprised things got better this quick... It's kinda weird..." Raven said looking down, "Not that I'm not happy! It's just... I thought you were mad..."

"I am mad... It's just that I won't let my anger consume me..." Tai began, "I'm glad you came back Raven... Even though it's been long I'm still glad you turned your life around..."

Raven paused for a moment, staring at Tai wide eyed, before tears of joy consumed her, "I-I'm glad you think so..." She giggled.

"You're now the Raven Branwen I once knew... The one that left wasn't really you... It was your fear..." He paused a moment, "I could tell... That's why I was upset about it... Not because you left... But because you let your fear take you away..."

Raven smiled before standing to come over and hug Tai, "I promise that won't happen again..."

"Even some of the worst people deserve a second chance..." Tai said smugly.

"Hey!" Raven giggled, flicking Tai's nose, "That was uncalled for..."

"Just like you leaving..."

"Too soon..."

"Let's just go..."

Raven and Tai sat quietly in the clinic. Raven, being extremely tired, was napping while leaning on Tai's shoulder. Tai on the other hand, was texting on his scroll. Luckily Signal wasn't in session so he didn't have to be there but he liked keeping up with the teachers with life updates, so he was texting them about part of what was up.

It took a few moments before the nurse called Raven back. Tai decided to just wait outside. Raven followed the nurse to a small examination room. The nurse luckily didn't seem to know who Raven was, or didn't care, because the nurse seemed very calm.

"So... Ms. Branwen... What seems to be the trouble?" The nurse said, smiling.

"Well the past week or so I've felt sick, like throw up sick, and I've been really tired..." She paused, "This morning I threw up... My... I guess... Boyfriend? **(A/N Welcome to me not knowing what Tai and Raven's relationship should be ATM so SUE ME!)** Yeah... He kinda insisted going here..." Raven sighed.

"Have you had a fever?"

"No..."

"Well I have a theory to what's up... But... It's not exactly logical... You seem to have morning sickness but... You don't seem like someone who'd get pregnant again after leaving after having one kid..." The nurse sighed.

"How did you know that?"

"Did you think your baby daddy wouldn't tell your own doctor what happened?"

"Oh..."

"You get my point now, huh..."

"Yeah..." Raven sighed in defeat, "Wait a second..." Raven paused realizing what the nurse had first said, "You might be on to something..."

The two exchanged a glance as Raven suddenly realized that she was dumb to think that it wasn't possible... I mean they didn't use... **(A/N - WE WON'T GO THERE :D)**

"Oh shit..." Raven gasped, "So... Lemme guess... I'll have to... You know... Take one of those... Haven't had to take one of those since I found out I was pregnant with... Yang..."

"It's alright... I-I mean the likely hood of me being correct is... L-Low... N-Not saying you're old! I'm just saying it'd be odd..." The nurse stammered out.

"Just let me get this over with..." Raven dead-panned.

2 hours later

Tai had entered the room, so he could chat with Raven. Raven refused to even suggest the idea of her being... No... But she refused to tell him the conversation between her and the nurse.

"So... How's your fellow teachers at Signal doing..?" Raven asked randomly.

"Good, nothing much happens with any of us... But... You know... Haven't been in session since... The Fall of Beacon and all of that..." He responded.

"..."

"Yang's going to hate me..." Raven sighed, as tears almost began to fill her eyes, "She's going to wonder why I chose to come back here..."

"Well you won't get hurt..." Tai said hugging Raven.

The door to the clinic room opened, "Well Ms. Branwen... My theory turned out to be correct..." The nurse announced.

"What theory?" Tai said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well it turns out Ms. Branwen here is pregnant."

**A/N - HAHA A CLIFF HANGER**

**You can't escape me cliff hanger :**

**Funny story, I thought I'd finish this at 3:30am... I just finished this at 1:30pm... Took way longer then I thought it would :/ Also no I did stay up till 7am... Not writing this... So I really don't need to get a better sleeping schedule... I just need to get my prioritizes straight.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hiya! It's Bobo, I told you that this fic was cursed... My apologizes! Anyways hope you enjoy today's chapter :O**

Chapter 2 -

Raven stared in disbelief, there was no way. Then again she was the Spring Maiden... Things seemed to almost kinda fall apart momentarily, as Tai turned to Raven, "She's serious?"

"I'm pretty sure..." Raven said, looking down as tears began to fill her eyes. Fear. Good old fashioned fear, was all she seemed to feel at the moment.

"Raven... I can't believe we're going to... Well... You know... Be parents all over again..." Tai said smiling a little as he hugged Raven tightly, "Don't cry... This isn't bad..."

"B-But... I'm a horrible mother already..." Raven said as tears flew down her face, before realizing something, "Yang's gonna either kill me or be confused..."

"I know Yang wouldn't do that... But... You're right... She'll be confused..." Tai said still hugging Raven.

"Sorry to interrupt but y'all can leave... Just go to the front desk and check out when you're ready..." The nurse said before stepping out of the room. Tai looked at Raven as he stood up, helping Raven up due to her still crying. They walked out of the room and over to the front desk.

"Congratulations..!" Said the lady behind the front desk as she was processing the payment of the appointment.

"Thanks..." Was all Raven mumbled, as she stared to the ground.

The car drive home was mostly spent in silence, but they stopped by a coffee shop to grab some **tea**. The feelings were mutual though, they were both shocked by the news.

When they got home they went inside and sat in the living room. Raven still stayed silent, while Tai tried starting a conversation.

"So... You doing okay..?" He kept trying to ask, but Raven wouldn't utter a word, she'd only nod.

After about an hour of them watching TV, Raven finally spoke, "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

"It's my fault... Isn't it..." Raven said looking down and placing a hand on her stomach, "I came back and this happened..."

"What? It's not your fault at all..." Tai said, turning to Raven, placing his hand on top of hers.

"So you're not mad..." Raven sighed, "I've always been the worst mother, and you're okay with this?"

"This could be a chance to be the mother you... That you weren't to Yang..." Tai said, looking into Raven's red eyes. Raven stared and realized he was right, she could finally be a good mother... But she had to keep it together... She just...

"I'm scared..." Raven said shakily, "I'm really... Really... Scared..."

"Yeah... Me too..." Tai said, "But... We have to keep it together... Like I said, you left because your fear took control of you... Just know I'm here for you... And Qrow should be here for you too..." Tai sighed, hugging Raven.

"But... He's going to be so mad... At me... Everyone will be... When they come they'll be really upset..." Raven sighed, as Tai's scroll rang.

"Oh! Sorry gotta take this call..." Tai said, standing up and going to the kitchen. Raven didn't see the caller ID, so she was left clueless. She sat there, waiting for Tai to come back, she just silently took a pillow, and laid down on the sofa.

"Hey Raven!"

"Yes..."

"I have to go to get a letter that got mixed up from town... Do you wanna come with me?" Tai asked, peeking his head into the living room.

"No thanks... I think I'm going to take a nap..."

"Alright!" Call me if you need anything... I have to pick up a few things too so..." Tai grabbed the car keys, "I'll be back! See you in a bit!"

"Love you..!" Raven called out as Tai closed the front door behind him. Raven just sighed as she stood up, putting the pillow back on the sofa. She walked over to Yang's room and decided to go in her room. She looked over to a photo and diary on Yang's bed stand... It was a picture of team RWBY, but... It seemed as if Yang had almost been crying over it, due to it's slight tear coverage.

"What..." She noticed the diary beside it and picked it up, she began to read it.

_Dear diary,_

_Today hasn't been to great either... At least my left hand writing is more legible... But I think I'll try using my new arm soon... It sounds kinda weird doesn't it... Heheh... But I'm going to go after Ruby in a few months... I don't want to write in here anymore... But... It's been nice to at least have someone who'll listen to me... If mom were still here she'd have listened... But she's gone... I think I'm going to try and find Raven... So I can get to Mistral easier..._

_I'm still upset though... About Blake leaving... She knows how I feel about running... But she still did it... I'm still mad about it... But I want to see her again... I miss her dearly... I just really need her right now... But... Sun went after her... So... He's going to be there for whatever reason she left... I've always been kinda jealous of him... Not that I don't think he's a good friend of course. But... I think I might like Blake... Like more than a friend... But she seems to be into Sun a lot more... So I guess low chance with me... At least I can vent to my diary about this..._

_That's all diary,_

_Yang_

Raven stared down at the diary, teary filled eyes. She didn't know any of this... Well she kind of already did... But... She was mad at her... She could tell... She kept trying to tell herself it wasn't true, that maybe it was just Blake, whom Yang was mad at. But the way she refereed to _Summer_ as _mom_ made Raven want to cry. She knew Yang was mad, but she never knew any of this. Her daughter was mad but maybe not as much at her...? But at her own crush... Raven sighed, she was fine with Yang being gay luckily. She knew Tai was too so she was glad Yang had supportive parents... Supportive?

What type of supportive parent had Raven been... Not very supportive what so ever... Raven thought for a minute and decided that she'd not tell Tai what she'd read. She knew that coming out was difficult so she left it at that.

Raven sighed, closing the diary, she placed it back on the bedside table. She walked out of the room and went to her own bedroom to take a long nap.

**ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER**

Raven awoke to Tai shaking her, "Hey Rae..."

"Hmmm... What is it..."

"I got us dinner... And we need to talk about the letter I got from Qrow..." Tai said, holding out the letter he received in his other hand.

"Oh... Okay I'm up..." Raven yawned.

"You okay? You look like you were crying..."

"W-What? No I wasn't crying..."

"Raven... Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes..."

"Alright then...!" Tai-Yang said, walking out of the room to set the table, Raven got up and followed behind him. She sat down at the table as Tai placed the noodles he'd picked up on the way back. He sat down beside Raven and they began to eat their noodles.

"So... The letter..."

"They're on their way here next week."

"No way..."

"Mhmm..." Tai-Yang said, eating his noodles.

"I might as well have a death flag..."

"Why?"

"They're gonna kill me..."

"We don't have to tell them yet..."

"True..."

"..."

Raven finished her noodles as she stared at Tai, she felt something click, "You're right..."

"About?"

"I'm going to be the best mother for this kid..."

"Well... Raven we need to talk..."

"Hmm?"

"Well... You know, since we're older... It's sometimes a bit more difficult to keep a kid... You know... The chance of a miscarriage for you is much higher..." Tai said, as Raven began to feel tears fill her eyes, "I'm sorry but it's just the truth Raven... We might not have this kid..."

"I-I get it..." Raven sighed, "I'll just be taking it easy... Right? That's a good idea I suppose..."

"We also have to go to the doctor in a few weeks... While the others are here..."

"I'm going to have to go by myself I suppose?"

"Yup... Unless we tell them by then..."

"No."

"Alright then!" Tai said in defeat, "Also, I didn't tell you but you've technically been pregnant for 2 months already... That's what it said on the document..."

"Seriously?"

"That's what I said..."

"Oh... So... Great! They'll find out because I'll be noticeable!"

"You do realize only Qrow of all of them could honestly tell..."

"And yourself of course..."

"But I already know what's up."

"We aren't telling him though."

"Alright then."

The two of them sighed as the finished dinner and decided to watch a movie.

"I love you..." Raven said, hugging Tai while they watched the movie, "I promise I won't leave again..."

"I know you won't... And... I love you too..." He replied, as they both began to fell asleep as the movie came to a close.

**A/N - END OF CHAPTER AGAIN! No cliff hanger today :D**

**Also hope you don't mind this entire tea of Bumblebee**

**Don't worry it's not the main focus**

**But prepare for Raven fan girling when she finds out the ****_tea_****...**

**(My crack head canon is that Raven ships Bumblebee a lot)**

**That's all! Have a good day/night/morning!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - AGJSAFWOAJIOSJS Well seems like people have liked this holy shit. I'm so confused... TYSM FOR READING THIS MAKES ME MOTIVATED FOR ONCE IN MY GOD DAMN LIFE o Anyways onward with this**

**WARNING Raven ships Bumblebee... A lot... You've been waned :3**

**Chapter 3 -**

Raven sat nervously on the coach in the living room. Any day Qrow and the others would be there. Raven was extremely nervous to how he'd react to seeing her. How any of them would react is kinda scary to think about... Tai-Yang was currently out in town getting food for them all. Raven was put in charge of setting up the extra sleeping areas, it wasn't going to just be the two of them now, it'd be 11 of them (A/N - Sorry people who love Maria, I love her too I just don't know how long she'll actually be part of everything so let's assume she's not anymore). It was going to be crowded, though luckily the house was pretty big so Raven didn't worry about it too much. She already had finished though, so she was on the news. Apparently repair on the CCT had begun and the CCT would be fixed in around half a year.

She sighed momentarily before turning off the TV. Pulling out her scroll she texted Tai.

_'I think I wanna buy a guitar...'_ Raven sent the text. Tai responded pretty quickly.

_'I have one upstairs if you wanna use it, pretty good condition... I used to play it a little back when Yang and Ruby were little'_

_'Oh! I'll use that one then... Thanks...!'_

Raven sighed turning her scroll off, going to the stairs to walk up to go grab the guitar from wherever it might be. She first checked the attic. Bingo. It was a simple acoustic guitar, nothing special but it was perfect for Raven. She used to play guitar when she was bored back when she led the tribe.

Taking the guitar Raven walked back downstairs, she sighed sitting down and began to tune the guitar. After a minute she began to play a song she always played because it was calming for her... Escapism... (A/N - Hey, that sounds... Familiar? Doesn't it? Okay I'll stop, but yeah I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)

Raven strummed the intro and began to sing with the music of the guitar,

_'I guess... I have to face, that in this awful place... I shouldn't show a trace of doubt.'_

_'But pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain... That I would rather do without...'_

_'I'd rather be... Free~'_

_'I'd rather be... Free...~'_

_'Free...~'_

_'From here..."_

Raven sighed as she completed the song, little did she know Tai had been listening, as he was already back home. He sighed and decided not to tell her he heard her music.

Raven turned and saw Tai close the door, "Oh hey..."

"I got a call from Qrow... They're in range."

"You're _joking_..."

"Well get up we have to meet them in town..." Tai sighed, "He doesn't know you're here though so... I guess you can come with and surprise them..."

"Only just that I'm back, _the baby_ stays a secret for now..." Raven sighed as she stood up, "Let's just get this over with..."

"I'll go hide the document..."

_"Shit..."_

"That's why I'm hiding it Raven..." Tai grunted, as he ran out of the room, Raven stood for a moment.

"Alright I'm back, let's go..." Tai said, rushing to the door, Raven following and closing the door behind them.

Hoping into the car, Raven felt a slight bit of fear well up in her. She knew that this meeting wouldn't go good, but hopefully not bad...

Tai had agreed to meet up with the others at a place called Jim Norton's Cafe. It was new in town and was owned by a local comedian.

The car ride there was about 20 minutes. When they got there Raven sat in the car while Tai greeted the others. She sat nervously in the car because she knew the second they saw her there was at least going to be an argument. She sighed as she pulled out her scroll to play on it for a little, but she soon received a text on her scroll, it was from Tai, _'What kind of tea do you want? Or do you want to come inside..?'_

Raven sighed as she responded,_ 'I'll come inside... Just warn them someone is coming inside...'_

_'OK, but be careful.'_

Raven sighed putting her scroll in her pocket, sitting up she unlocked her door, getting out of the car she sighed and walked to the cafe. She stood outside for a second before walking in, Tai waved to her and everyone else in the group just waved but was quickly replaced with very mixed emotions coming from every single person, except Blake, since she didn't really know what Raven looked like, so she just stood confused.

Raven just quietly waved and looked down, as she began to feel extremely nervous. Everyone stayed silent for a minute before Tai spoke, "Look... It's... A _long_ story..."

"It better have a damn good of an explanation..." Qrow said turning to Raven, anger in his face, Raven just sighed as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She realized it was kinda weird no one had drawn weapons but it probably was because she didn't have hers on her.

"What are you doing here, mom?" Yang said firmly, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me... With us..."

Raven sighed as she began to cry, "I'm sorry... Back at Haven... I realized how right you were... A-About everything..."

"..."

"She's been living with me since that letter got to me Qrow..." Tai said, "I'm pretty sure I can just about at least trust her again..."

"Alright then... But you're giving a full explanation to us, Raven..." Qrow grunted as he walked over to Raven, "Welcome back sis..." He said, flicking her nose.

_"Hey!"_

"What..? That's the least I can do after everything you've done. We aren't bad people..."

"O-Oh... You're right..." Raven sighed as she hugged Qrow, "Just know we are family, forever..."

"Speaking of family..." Yang said kinda awkwardly, "Well... I'm gay..."

"Oh." Tai said, Raven just stayed silent since she kinda already knew, but she could tell where this was going and she just smiled when Yang continued.

"And I'm dating Blake... Blake... This is my _mom_ and dad..." Yang said, gesturing towards her parents.

"I knew it!" Raven said excitedly, "Out of character for me but it makes me happy that you've found someone that makes you happy..."

_"T-That is really out of character..."_ Yang said a bit shocked, "Wait... How did _you_ know...?"

"I-I..."

"Mom... I seriously don't trust you..."

_"You shouldn't have left your diary on your bedside table."_

"It's called a_ diary_ for a reason!"

"You have a diary?" Ruby said turning to Yang, "Never thought you were the type..."

"Heh... Y-Yeah..." Yang said in defeat.

"It's nice to meet you formally Ms. Branwen..." Came a small voice from the side, "Oh... I'm Oscar... Oscar Pine... Or... Professor Ozpin... But he's... Kinda _missing_ at the moment..."

"Weird..._ Even for Ozpin_... Let me guess, y'all_ finally_ know why he can't be trusted?" Raven said accusingly.

"Yeah... Wait how did _you_ of all people know?"

"I can't tell you..."** (A/N - This won't be brought up again, but my theory in general for the missing Relic of Knowledge question was used by Raven to find out everything about Ozpin)**

"Weren't you going to get **tea**?" Tai asked Raven.

"O-Oh yeah!" Raven said, rushing to the counter to order some green **tea**, once she got her order she came back as they all walked outside, choosing a space they pushed 3 tables together to get a table for them all to sit at (A/N - Had to do actually math for this, see I still function despite the fact I haven't been getting a lot of sleep)

Raven sat beside Tai and also beside Oscar, since he seemed the least uncomfortable to sit by Raven.

"So... How have you two even been doing..? Are you like... A couple? Seems awful fast to get over everything..." Qrow finally asked.

"W-Well... Yeah we are back together... We're dating again..." Tai sighed, taking Raven's hand, "But I think we'll be fine. We aren't entirely yet but we will be fine..._ Eventually."_

"Y-Yeah..." Raven smiled a little.

**Skipper Timer Back at Home about 2 hours later ;w;**

Everyone was sitting around in the living room, Tai kind of sat where he was shocked by hearing everything, Raven just had a look of _'I told you so.'_

Luckily this was not how things would fall apart.

Things would fall apart sometime.

But all the had to do right now was just wait.

**A/N - I apologize for today's ending, it was a bit rushed, but I want to get this chapter out before I fall asleep... Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter :) I'll make sure it's long**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - I'm back from hiatus! And I had a writers block before but it's gone and I have plans now for a good while of chapters (I even had some friends help with deciding some things, and I think y'all will be hella excited about it :) ANYWAYS enjoy your extra long chapter-**

**Chapter 4 -**

**_/o-o_/ Shit finna get real now (Okay not really but yeah)**

Raven fumbled with her fingers while she ate breakfast, mostly everyone was either asleep or already ate and were outside training. When Raven stated she wasn't interested in training, they were almost confused, but took it as stress. Raven knew the real reason was because she didn't want to risk the life of the tiny baby inside her. She sighed as she ate her freshly made bagel with cream cheese. She knew today might be a horrible day, or a great day. Today was when she had a doctor's appointment. It was going to be hard to sneak around them. She just came to conclusion that she'd tell the others she was going out to get some stuff from town. Which was true... But she already knew what she was getting.

Finishing her bagel she sighed as she drank a bit of her tea she had made. Tai had told her to lay off the tea, which made Raven upset, but she understood why. Raven had a strong liking for tea so being able to at least drink it was nice.

Raven peeked at the time on a clock in the kitchen, it read '11:26'. She stood up and went to the back door to tell the others goodbye because she had to leave.

"I'm going to town! I'll be back later..!" Raven yelled outside, currently Ruby and Weiss were sparring, with everyone else sitting on the grass watching.

"Bye mom!" Yang yelled, Raven flinched at that as she felt joy consume her, Yang really did see her as her mother? Even after everything she'd done. It was kind of weird.

Raven shook her head from thinking about it realizing everyone was just moving on and she knew she needed to move on too. Walking inside she grabbed the keys to the car outside, she passed the living room where Tai was, "I'll be back... Hopefully it'll go well..!" Raven said glancing around before placing a hand on her stomach, "This'll not be a secret much longer I don't think... But I'm still scared about it..."

"Me too.. But you should go, it's 11:30!" Tai said, looking up from his scroll.

"Alrighty, love you..." Raven said as she rushed out the front door, "Love you too!" Tai responded as Raven closed the door. She stepped down the front of the house and got into the car. She felt tears of fear well up in her eyes as she closed the door. Starting the car, she sighed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She drove for about 10 minutes and arrived at the clinic at around 11:41.

Getting out of the car she rubbed her stomach, and smiled a little bit. She knew that everything happening would be worth it. Even if she was nervous. Walking inside she checked in and sat in a waiting room.

"Heya there... You look familiar..." Came a voice from beside Raven, she turned to see a girl sitting beside her, slightly taller then her, with short blonde hair, "Wait.. No I don't... I'm thinking of a blonde haired girl..."

"Oh... You mean Yang?" Raven asked.

"Yeah... Yang Xiao-Long..." The girl looked down, "You know her?"

"She's my daughter..." Raven sighed, "Do you know her?"

"No. Just... I've heard a lot about her... She's done some crazy stuff before..."

"Wait what?"

"She punched a kids leg at the tournament before Beacon fell..."

"Oh... That... The kids a criminal so he deserved it..." She scoffed, "I don't think it was crazy if I'm being honest..."

"Well... I'm Keri... Keri Welson. I'm here because my friend's here cuz she won't stop throwing up..." The girl apparently named Keri said.

"Raven Branwen, might recognize that name... I don't want to talk about why I'm here..." Raven sighed.

"Oh..." Keri said, turning away, "Well where is your husband?"

"We aren't married..." Raven sighed, "But my boyfriend is at home..."

"Raven Branwen?" Said a nurse, looking up from a clipboard.

"Bye... I guess..." Raven said standing up as she followed the nursed, she came into a room that had an ultrasound. She grew a confused look on her face, ultrasound on the first visit? Raven didn't have that happen with Yang.

"You can just sit here while I just check your basic vitals..." The nurse said as Raven sat down on the chair/examination table thing.

The nurse began to check Raven's vitals, Raven tried making small conversation, "It's kinda funny.. This poor kid's closet sibling in age is 17 currently... And their full biological sibling is 19... Crazy isn't it..."

"So is this your second or thing kid?" The nurse asked.

"This is my second, my boyfriend's third..." Raven replied, she refused to say Tai's name.

"Well congrats..." The nurse said as she finished checking Raven's vitals, "I'll be right back with a doctor, Ms. Branwen."

Raven just nodded as the nurse left the room, Raven sighed pulling out her scroll to text Tai.

'I think it'll go good...'

'Tai's outside Raven... What do you want?'

'Who has his scroll..?'

'Your brother...'

'QROW! Don't read our conversation...'

'Fine. But only because I love you Rae!'

'Love you too brother...'

'Anyways what do you mean you think it'll go good?'

'I can't tell you...'

'I'll read your conversation...'

'It's a surprise Qrow!'

'Fine!'

'I got to go...'

'Bye, Rae Rae!'

Raven turned off her scroll as she grumbled, she can't believe Qrow would threaten to read her and Tai-Yang's conversation! She slid her scroll into a pocket and waited for the nurse to return with the doctor.

It took about 7 minutes when the doctor entered the room with the nurse, "Hello Ms. Branwen. Long time no see..."

It was the same doctor that had been her doctor when she was pregnant with Yang...

"Well this is awkward..." Raven sighed, "Hello Dr. Brown."

"Pleasant to see you've returned, anyways how are you?"

"Good."

"Any weird things happen this time?"

"Aside from the fact I'm scared as hell that my brother and my daughter are going to kill me when they find out about this kid? No nothing weird..."

"Alright, might I request you lay down?" Dr. Brown said, sitting in one of those roller stool things that are on wheels, "Pull up your shirt a little too please."

"Mhm..." Raven said, laying down and lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach.

"You might not remember this is cold..." The doctor said, taking some sort of jelly and placing it on Raven's stomach, he rubbed it around as he started an ultrasound, Raven noticed the nurse behind him writing down notes most likely...

"I haven't told any family yet..."

"Except Tai-Yang?"

"Yup..."

"Well they'll notice soon, you already have a slight bump, only noticeable by people who watch people's weight like a hawk... Which I doubt none of your family does so you should be fine until you really start showing... But you should tell them soon." He said, as he turned on the ultrasound thingy.

"Anyways... I'm kinda scared what they'll think..." Raven sighed.

"Understandable..!" Dr. Brown said, as a small image popped up on the screen, "Well there is your baby..."

"It's so... Little..." Raven said wide eyed, as emotions consumed her, "I don't want to know the gender yet... We want to wait..."

"It's too early to tell anyways..."

"Of course!" Raven said, wiping a small tear from her eye.

After doing the rest of the appointment, Raven was already signing out, she sighed wondering how this little baby was going to change her life in the long run... I mean it already had... She walked out of the clinic and she began to smile, not just a little but full on smile.

"You're going to have the best mom ever..." Raven said now sitting in the car, she had her hands on her stomach as joy consumed her thoughts, "You're my new pride and joy little one... I want you to know that..!"

Raven drove back home, not realizing that she forgot about going shopping.

Walking inside, she was greeted by Yang, "Mom..? Where were you? Dad said you were out shopping but you got nothing..."

Raven realized she forgot to go shopping, she yelled in her mind 'Crap!'

"I just didn't find anything I wanted or that I thought any of y'all would like..." Raven said quickly.

"Hey Rae..." Qrow said as he held Tai's scroll in his hand, "Tai kind of is out looking for Zwei..."

"Wait what happened to Zwei?"

"We don't know..." Yang sighed, "But Dad's been out looking for him since you left, but he told me to tell you that you 2 were going to talk when he got back, alone."

"Oh lord..." Raven looked down, glancing at her stomach, but not obviously.

"Mom... You've been acting weird, are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..!" Raven stuttered.

"Then why do you and dad keep having to talk alone, why are you so sick?"

"I-I... I don't want to talk about it..."

"Raven you gotta know this, your daughter here hates being lied to..."

"I'm not lying! I don't want to talk about it!" Raven yelled, grabbing the attention of Ruby from inside the living room.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, as she hopped off the sofa and came to join the conversation.

"Mom is sick and she won't tell us what's wrong..." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"I am aloud to keep secrets too you know..."

"If you won't tell us I'll let Yang read you and Tai's conversation..."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!" Raven begged, now sobbing. The room went silent. After a few minutes Yang hugged Raven.

"Mom..." Yang sighed, "We're here for you... But we want to know what's wrong so we can help..."

"You can't take this away from me please..."

"What is going on Raven?" Qrow asked again.

"I'm. Not. Telling. You." Raven grunted, yanking Tai's scroll from Qrow's hand and stomping off to her room. Slamming the door she locked it and fell onto the bed sobbing her eyes out.

"They can't know yet..." Raven cried... But to her fear, Raven left her scroll downstairs. And someone got their curious hands on it.

**A/N - CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHA**

**Also update schedule is either every day or every other day :)**

**This took so damn long to write. But let's just say y'all are in for a treat maybe tomorrow or Saturday :D**

**BOBO IS OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - Holy- You're still here? I can't believe people are reading this train wreck... Thank you!**

**So uh, y'all know where this is gonna go :) Or maybe you don't? Welp, I won't say no more, just read more :D But I wanted to write all day then I fell asleep. Procrastination people. PROCRASTINATION.**

Raven awoke to the sound of arguing outside her door, she didn't recognize the voices but she sat up and peered through the crack. It was Yang and Ruby who were arguing over... Her?

"I want to at least know my mother isn't dying!"

"But everyone has a right to keep secrets! She might not want to worry you..."

"She already has!"

"But she may worry you more with whatever she is hiding!"

"It'll just bring more pain when we do find out!"

"She may not be ready to tell you what she is hiding! Dad knows whats wrong but no one else has a clue!"

"But I want to help her!"

"Just a couple of weeks ago you hated her..."

"But she came back! You know how I feel about being lied to!"

"She might not be lying! How would you know she is lying, Yang..."

"..."

"I thought so... Just.. Calm down... Take a breath..."

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"

"I-I...-" Yang's mumbles were to quiet to interpret.

"Well I want to know too!"

"We'll find out soon enough..."

Raven blinked her eyes, they seriously were arguing over her... She layed back down as tears filled her eyes, Yang turned and peeked in seeing Raven crying but just rolled her eyes and walked away, Ruby opened the door a little more.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"I get it..."

"Huh?" Raven sat back up and looked at Ruby wide eyed.

"I have secrets too... But I keep them to myself because I prefer to..."

"Oh... So you won't ask?"

"No..." Ruby sighed, turning to the side, "But I think Yang is upset... Just tell her whatever it is your hiding when you're ready..."

"Thank you..." Raven smiled, "You know... Sometimes I question if Summer ever really did... You know... Leave us... You're just so much like her..."

"Hey... Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm..?"

"Can you tell me about mom?"

"Oh... Sure..." Raven sighed, Ruby came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your mom was... Very determined, she had a passion for tech kind of like your passion for weaponry... She attended Beacon because she knew she wanted to at least try helping the war... Then when team STRQ found out about Salem... Well... She was very optimistic... She never knew... That Salem was... Unkillable... After we graduated... After Yang was born... She comforted Tai... Kind of like you keep comforting that blonde haired kid... They fell for each other and well... You were born..."

Raven paused before continuing.

"I don't really know how your mom died in case you were wondering but... I do remember when she said bye to you... How you may ask? I was there... Yang might think I was never there for her but in a twisted way... I was... I..."

"Spied on us?"

"Y-Yeah..." Raven said in defeat. She froze when Ruby hugged her, "Thanks for telling me... About mom..." Ruby smiled, "I always wanted to know but... Uncle Qrow and dad never brought up the subject..."

"You're welcome..." Raven said, "We all miss her but... You're here still, so I assume you're planning to finish what she started?"

"Precisely..."

"It's impossible you know..." Raven grunted, "Salem is literally immortal..."

"True..." Ruby sighed, "Just know, we'll try to at least keep the world safe for now!"

"That's honestly the best we can do..." Raven sighed.

"So I'm kinda confused and wanted to also ask..." Ruby gave an embarrassed look, "So what's it like being a Maiden?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Like does it feel... Different?" Ruby was looking down now.

"Well... At first it does... But..." Raven turned, "It's-" Raven paused and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"You all right, Raven?"

"Y-Yeah..." Raven said wide eyed, "Can you get Tai?" Raven said, looking down at her stomach as she realized it was kinda more noticeable now. The appointment was only 2 weeks ago but her stomach had seemed to grow a little more, making herself kinda noticeable.

"Yeah! I'll be right back..." Ruby said, rushing out of the room. Raven waited for a few minutes as she began to cry, she placed a hand on her stomach as she clutched it and fell to the ground, sobbing now. She was so scared of what would happen when the others noticed.

"Raven!" Tai yelled, as he entered the bathroom. He ran over to her and sat beside her, "You alright..?"

"N-No... Look..." Raven said, sitting up, turning to the side, and lifting her shirt, "That's way more noticeable now..."

"Raven..." Tai sighed, taking Raven into a hug, "We're going to have to tell them very soon... The baby can't stay a secret forever..."

A small thump from outside the bedroom door confused the two. Tai stood up and went to open the door. Nothing was in the hall, but one of the doors had closed... Tai just couldn't figure out which door had closed...

He stepped back in and Raven and him shared a confused glance. Shaking it off they just went on with the day. Raven though decided to wrap up in a blanket because she was cold.

That night everyone had planned on eating together. Yang had arranged it, making dinner with Nora and Ren... They made extra food due to Nora though...

Everyone was sitting around the table... **AND A/N IMMA MAKE THE TABLE SETUP SO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE**

**(Capital R is Ruby lowcase r is Ren and x will be Raven since we're in her POV)**

**00o00q00x00t00b00**

**w000000000000000y**

**00R00n00r00000j00**

**Call me extra that's a setup if you ask me-**

**NOW BACK TO OUR REGULAR PROGRAM ))**

Yang seemed very on edge to Raven. She just sat not talking to them, which kinda was weird considering she set up the dinner.

Raven ate the noodles that had been made by Ren. They had an interesting kind of tang to them. But she liked it. Finishing she took a cup of tea she made herself and she began to sip it.

Yang took a glass and hit it lightly with her robotic fingers getting everybody's attention.

"So... I want to clarify something..." Yang began.

The room stayed silent while Yang just stood up and her left fist shook with slight anger and frustration.

"What is this about a _baby_ that I've heard and seen about in message and now in your private conversations... _Mom and Dad_?"

All Raven could do was spit out her tea.

**A/N - I had to leave a cliff hanger**

**You been fucked up now :)**

**SHIZ IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN-**

**Bobo out :)**

**New chapter in the next day or 2!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - So how did y'all enjoy your suffering? :)**

**I'm evil I know, least I didn't not state who said it**

**Also in case you didn't notice last chapter... I have a sneaky reference... Raven spit out her tea after what Yang said... Aka she spilt tea**

**Yang made Raven spill the tea**

**Hehe... Onto the chapter!**

Raven stared at Yang in disbelief. How had she found out about anything? The room had fallen silent, while Tai-Yang frantically tried cleaning up Raven's spilt tea.

"So? Would you care to explain?" Yang grumbled to Raven again.

"I-I..." Raven begun, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I just want to know what's going on... I promise I won't be mad about whatever it is. I'm just mad you haven't told me what's wrong." Yang sighed angrily.

"W-Well..." Raven turned to Tai and he nodded, helping her up, "I-I'm..."

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant!" Raven yelled shakily, "You're going to be a big sister..."

Everyone just stared in disbelief, Raven and Tai just shared a slightly awkward look. Raven just placed a hand on her stomach.

"This is a lot to take in... I... Have no excuse for this... But I've made a promise..."

"Which is?" Qrow asked, tilting his head, a bit aggravated.

"I-I'm going to try and be a good mom..." Raven sighed, "I want to have this chance again..."

"Alright then." Yang said, "I'm happy about being a big sister. I'm just upset you didn't tell us sooner..."

Raven turned back to Yang and asked, "How did you find out anyways?"

"W-Well... You just_ left_ your scroll downstairs... And I was _worried_... I also heard you and dad... _This morning_..." Yang sighed, turning.

"You're grounded..."

"Why!"

"You invaded my personal privacy..."

"But you went through my diary!"

"I read one page..." Raven then just sighed in defeat, "_Fine_... You aren't grounded..."

"Mhmm..." Yang said, grumbling, but it turned to a smile as she walked over to hug Raven, "Congratulations, mom."

"Y-You're all taking this surprisingly well..." Raven said in confusion, but turned to Qrow was giving Raven and Tai a major death glare, "Okay maybe not..."

"You two seriously need to be more careful..." Growled Qrow, "And please explain to me later what the hell happened..." Raven just nodded to Qrow, as Yang pulled in her father into the hug, they all hugged for a minute before Ruby got pulled into the hug too.

Everyone just quietly sat while the small family embraced the moment.

"T-Thank you..." Raven cried happily.

**Later**

Qrow stared at both Raven and Tai intently.

"So... Are you not going to explain what the hell happened?" Qrow grunted.

"W-Well... We have... Not been... _That protective_... Since we thought it wasn't possible..." Raven said meekly.

"Y'all haven't been doing that recently now?"

"N-No..."

"If you do, don't you dare be loud..."

_"W-What does that mean?"_

"That you two don't know when to keep quiet..." Qrow shook his head, as Tai and Raven blushed and turned away awkwardly.

"I-I don't know what your talking about, little brother..!" Raven stammered.

"Mhm... That's right..." Qrow smirked at his older sister and teammate's flustered faces, "That's what you get for not telling your team mate..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I got you this sis..." Qrow tossed them a small box, "Might want these next time..."

"Wait... Are these..." Raven stared at the box realizing what it was, "WHAT THE _HELL_ QROW!? WE COULD'VE GOT THESE OURSELVES!"

"That's true, but that's part of what you get once again..." He smirked, as he attempted to lightly flip his hair.

2am

Raven stood in the bathroom, sword in one hand. She was going to do it. She was about to change herself.

Taking the sword in one hand she lifted her hair a little. She then proceeded to slice off some of her hair, making her hair chin length.

"That feels better..." Raven smiled staring in the mirror at her new bob. Taking the bandanna out of her hair, she placed it in her hair like it was, but now it was different then before.

She walked back into the bedroom, "So... What do you think?"

"It's... It looks nice, Raven!" Tai smiled, tilting his head.

"I thought it was time for a change..."

"Kind of like Blake?"

"No... I just... Felt I needed to let go..." Raven sighed, while Tai just lightly chuckled.

"So how's the little one?" Tai asked curiously.

"They're doing fine..." Raven smiled, placing her left hand on her stomach.

"You okay? After earlier?"

"I dunno... I guess I am..." Raven sighed again.

**{TRIGGER WARNING - Miscarriage, just skip the rest of the chapter if needed, the end of the trigger warning should be safe}**

Raven awoke to a pain in her stomach. She turned to Tai who was still asleep. She sighed as she got up to go to the bathroom.

When she tried using the bathroom she realized there was blood. Lot's of blood... She stared alarmed at the amount of blood she saw.

"T-Tai..." Raven said shakily, but quiet.

No response.

"T-Tai!" Raven yelled louder, "S-S-Something's wrong..."

She saw Tai walk into the bathroom as he noticed the blood, "What happened!?" He asked.

"I-I don't know... S-Should we go to the hospital?"

"Probably..."

"Then let's go!" Raven said as she felt more abdominal pain, "Can you just get... I guess Yang... While you start the car she can help me..."

"Alright!" Tai said running out of the room and down the hall.

All Raven could do was sit there as she begun to cry. The door to the bathroom flung open as Yang ran in, "Mom!"

Raven looked up, "Y-Yang... Can you get that towel from the c-closet please?"

"Yes ma'am..." Yang said, rushing to the closet to open it and grab the towel. Handing it to Raven, she wrapped herself in the towel as she still cried, "C-Can you help me up, Y-Yang?"

"Of course..."

The next 20 minutes were mostly a blur, Yang helping Raven out to the car, Tai rushing the car to the hospital, Yang in the back comforting her mother.

They got inside and Raven was immediately rushed to a room. The conclusion from the nurse was quick.

"I'm very sorry to say Ms. Branwen... But you've lost your baby..."

All Raven could now do was sit there and cry...

**{END OF TRIGGER WARNING, you may continue safely now}**

Raven woke up, putting a hand on her stomach. Was it just a dream? She turned to Tai and looking to see if there was any blood when she used the bathroom. Nothing. It was just a nightmare. Walking back to bed she began to sob. Shaking Tai he woke up too.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"I-I dreamt that I lost the baby..." Raven sobbed.

"Shhhh... It didn't happen... Come here..." Tai hugged Raven as she sobbed, "Nothing is wrong now, right? The baby is fine for now..."

**A/N - Yeah I went there... Sorry people! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. {PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF I PROBABLY NEED TO CHANG THE RATING BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER}**

**If chapter's come out more slowly, it's because I'm in school now, so I'm a bit more preoccupied...**

**Have a good week!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - So while I'm about to start this chapter I've had one hell of a day- Basically my friends mentioning the fanfiction directly to me 3 times... Yeah you get my point... But I'm alive! Even though I want to die because of that ;w;'**

**ANYWAYS why haven't I been writing? Because I had another writers block and didn't have motivation because I've been upset about school qwq'**

**ONWARD WITH TODAY'S CHAPTER**

**If this seems like a bad chapter I'm sorry**

Raven sat in bed, it'd been about 4 hours since she had that nightmare and she couldn't fall back asleep... It was now almost 10 and Tai was somehow still asleep. Raven sighed as she got out of bed, going to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower so she could clear her thoughts.

Once she was done she got dressed.

**(FOR REFERENCE, BASICALLY HER SAME OUTFIT MINUS THE GLOVES)**

Her hair was easy now, just put the bandanna where it needed to be and it was done. She decided to go downstairs so she could make some tea.

When she got into the kitchen she saw Yang was already making tea.

"I heard the shower running so I thought you'd want some tea..." Yang said, kinda quietly.

"O-Oh, thanks..." Raven said, walking over to Yang, "So how did you sleep?"

"Good... What about you..?" Yang turned to Raven to notice her hair, "Wait you cut your hair?"

"Yeah... And I..." Some tears filled Raven's eyes, "I didn't sleep too great..."

"What happened?" Yang said, taking the now finished tea over to the table.

"I-I had a nightmare..."

"About...?"

"Losing the baby..."

"Oh..." Yang sighed, pouring them each a cup of tea. Raven took her tea and began to sip it.

"I woke up and realized it was a dream and... Well I... Cried..."

"Are you... Okay..?" Yang asked, sipping a bit of her own tea.

"I-I... I really don't know... I will admit though... I'm scared... Like... On a whole different level of scared... I've become well... Emotionally breakable..."

"Oh... I get what you mean..." Yang said sighing, "When Blake left I... Lashed out at Ruby a few times..."

"Huh?"

"Well... She was trying to tell me Blake left for some reason we just don't know... Well... I said that sometimes bad things just happen..." Yang said, looking down showing guilt from saying that.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Come here..." Raven gestured for Yang to walk over to her.

"Why?" Yang asked curiously.

"I want you to know something..." Raven sighed.

"Okay..?" Yang said, walking over curiously.

"I... I always have been scared... Of Salem and all of that... But sometimes I didn't think... If I'm being honest I seem smart to most but deep down I know I'm dumb..."

"You're not dumb! I mean you fooled Cinder Fall of all people..." Yang stated quickly, backing up a little.

"Just... I know this kid was kinda a mistake... But a good mistake! A very good one... Me not telling you was dumb of me too..." Raven sighed, looking down, "Do you want to feel your sibling?"

"I mean... Sure..." Yang said looking at Raven kinda weirdly.

Raven just took Yang's hand and put it on her stomach.

"That's your baby sibling..." Raven said, while Yang just stared wide eyed, "I'm... Almost four months... We kept it hidden for a while but... We really don't know how..."

"May I see?"

"Huh?"

"I want to see... I've always been curious... What the difference is..." Yang stated.

"Oh..." Raven said, lifting her shirt to reveal her stomach, Yang just stared once again.

"Do... You want to touch it?"

"I guess... It's kinda weird... I never remembered what it was like, I just wanna see if I can remember maybe a bit more about Summmer..." The conclusion from Yang stung Raven like a bee. Raven just stood up before Yang could place a hand on her stomach and she walked off.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Yang called out but Raven just kept walking to the back door. She flung it open and sat on the back stairs. Tears of jealously filled her eyes. Summer was always better then Raven... Raven was jealous of the fact that Summer wasn't scared of having a kid. She was jealous that Summer was there to comfort Tai after Raven had been dumb enough to leave. She was low-key jealous of Summer...

Raven just sat for a moment then decided that taking a walk in the woods would maybe calm her down. She stood up and walked down the steps of the back porch. Touching the ground with her boots felt comforting in a way. She was honestly used to the indoors now but taking a walk was nice. She went down the old path she once used to travel down back just after the team had graduated from Beacon... She felt her spirits being lifted as she came to a small pond she used to sit by. Walking over she sat down on the grass as the wind blew around her. She sighed placing a hand on her stomach. Looking up she noticed there was a decent amount of clouds, covering the sun. The air kinda felt a bit eerier then normal but it didn't bother Raven.

She sat for a while just thinking of everything. Suddenly a twig snapped from behind her.

Turning around she noticed something in the woods. She peered trying to figure out what it was. Standing up she walked to look realizing it was a beowolf. Normally she would've been able to defend herself but tears of fear filled her eyes as she screamed and turned around to run away. After a while of running she paused for a moment to catch her breath before realizing there were more grimm. Not just 1 beowolves... 2... 3... No... Raven turned. There were in total 7 beowolves. She screamed again and began to run even more. When one of them got close to her she used her maiden powers to quickly stop it. She suddenly tripped over a branch and landed. She began crying as the beowolves came closer and closer.

Just before the largest of the beowolves was going to strike her, Ruby shot out of the woods and used her sycthe to kill it. Yang followed behind Ruby and they began to take out the beowolves. Raven just stood up shakily. She was still crying. Once they'd gotten the last beowolf, the two came over to Raven and Yang hugged her.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" Yang cried out as she hugged Raven. Raven just tightly hugged Yang back and said, "I-I think so..." Her voice was very shaky from all the stress. But she was beyond exhausted. Raven suddenly passed out from all the exhaustation of running. The last thing she remembered was Yang yelling out, "MOM!"

A few hours later

Raven woke up finally, she grunted sitting up, realizing she was at home in bed, she looked around and noticed Tai sitting across the room staring out the window.

He turned and realized Raven was awake, "Finally! Are you okay?" He immediately asked.

"I-I'm fine... I think? I don't know..." Raven said, as she turned to get out of bed, realizing her leg hurt like hell.

"Well... You kinda hurt your left leg... Really badly..." Tai said, getting up to come help Raven out of bed.

"Thanks..." Raven said, as Tai helped her get out of bed and over to a chair.

"Is the baby alright too?" Tai asked.

"I... Think so... I didn't try fighting..." She sighed, looking down, "I don't feel any _different_... Aside from my leg hurting..."

"Good..." Tai sighed, sitting down, "Why were you out in the middle of the woods anyways..?"

"It's not your business..."

"You just almost died, I'm your boyfriend therefore it is my business..."

"It's just something I need to talk with Yang and Ruby about..." Raven sighed.

"Yang didn't say anything but she seems a bit upset... Not about... Last night... But about something else... Do you want to just talk about it to them now?"

"They deserve to know..." Raven sighed.

"I'll go ask them if they can talk now." Tai said, before standing from his chair to leave the room, "Do you want any tea?"

"Yes please!" Raven chirped out. Tai nodded as he walked out of the room.

She sat quietly for a while recounting whatever the hell just happened out in the woods. She sighed, looking to her leg, which was bandaged neatly.

The door opened as Qrow stood in the doorways, Raven turned and waved as he walked in and sat down, "Hey, sis..."

"Hey..." Raven sighed, "How are you?"

"I feel like I should be asking you..." Qrow paused, "I'm good."

"That's good. I'm fine in case you were wondering..." Raven sighed.

"Well... I might as well say sorry..." Qrow turned to the side.

"Why..?" Raven asked, tilting her head.

"Well... Yang said you had gone outside, and I came outside to check on you but I saw you were walking into the woods... So I followed you... I guess I probably almost got you killed... Bad luck and all that..." Qrow sighed.

"I forgive you..." Raven said, looking down, "I... Know it's not really your fault exactly... Just..." Raven looked up, "Don't you dare do it again..."

"I won't... I'll just get the others to look for you next time..." Qrow looked down.

Raven just leaned forward and hugged Qrow, "Thank you... Little brother..."

"We're twins..!" Qrow grumbled.

"I'm older by 5 minutes..." Raven smirked.

"You're the worst..." Qrow grunted.

"I know..." Raven sighed, "But that doesn't mean I can't pick on you..!"

The two of them exchanged a laugh.

"Hey Raven?" Came Yang's voice from the hall, "Dad said you wanted to talk to me and Ruby..."

"O-Oh! Yeah..." Raven tried getting up for a moment before remembering she couldn't _really_ walk.

"I'll help you, mom." Yang said, walking to Raven to help her up. Yang walked Raven over to Ruby's room.

"Why in here?" Raven asked.

"Ruby's tired too... You wouldn't believe how much of her aura she used..." Yang sighed, as they walked in the door, "I got mom, so... I guess let's talk..." Yang helped Raven sit down in a chair in the middle of the room. Yang then went and sat on Ruby's bed. Ruby was slouched against the headboard.

"Well... I need to confess something..." Raven looked down. She looked back up as she spoke the truth, "I'm really jealous about Summer... She's... A great mom... Even if she's dead..." Raven paused as tears began to flood her face, "She was a great influence... And she was there for you when she was here... And what am I?"

"I'm just the mother who ran off from her responsibilities because she thought she could hide from the all seeing one..." She sighed as she finished her rant.

"I swear from now on I'll be better..." She added before finally finishing.

The room stayed quiet for a minute as Yang and Ruby stared at Raven in shock.

"I... Never really remembered my mom... She died before I was old enough to understand the real idea of what happened... I only remember her cookies and Yang's retelling of her stories... I love my mom... She's always going to be my mom... No one can replace her... But..." Ruby looked to Yang, "I guess it's blood that you have a family of good parents... Yang told me you left because you were scared... I get it... You didn't know what to do..."

"Basically I'm speaking for Yang in saying that she's glad you're back now... And I'm... Well... The best 2 months have been amazing having someone like you around... You actually listen unlike... Dad and Uncle Qrow... I really think you're truly a good person at heart..."

Ruby smiled, as she stood up to come and hug Raven, "I'm glad you're okay... Mom..."

Raven stared at Ruby as tears filled her eyes. Yang stood up too and came to join the hug. The three of them were crying as they hugged. Raven was token aback by the fact Ruby though had called her mom... It was really shocking... But she was happy about it... She felt like she could be just as good as a mom as Summer... She just needed a bit of practice...

**A/N - Hah... I really like to mess with y'alls emotions... And yes... Ruby called Raven mom for the first time. Wholesome. :')**

**Funny thing I actually didn't really realize this till after I wrote Raven having hurt her leg, last night I was rollerblading and I fell and bruised my left leg too... Don't worry I'm okay, but I thought it was kinda funny. Lucky for me I can walk fine. Just had to have my friends help me off the skating rink...**

**Oh well! Hope y'alls upcoming week goes well! New chapter in a questionable amount of days...**


	9. Chapter 8 (Fanfiction Canon)

**A/N - HHHHHHHH so uh... I fucked up this chapter originally, I accidentally forgot about Qrow having the same birthday as Raven since they're twins... HHHHHHH**

**Anyways here is the re-written version or just the canon version. I'll leave the other version up though so you can bully me about it later on **

**;w;'**

**ALSO**

**Next week Friday will be a day of writing and that following Monday so I can write more for you guys qwq**

**pwp anyways onward with this shitty revised version of the chapter**

**oooooooooo**

Raven woke up to the smell of something good, she sat up yawning. Opening her eyes she noticed that Tai was standing in front of her with a plate of waffles.

"What's this?" Raven said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Breakfast in bed, for your birthday..." Tai said, handing her the plate, "Happy birthday Raven!" He kissed her cheek.

"O-Oh! Thank you..." Raven said, taking the plate, and taking the fork to begin eating the waffles, "They taste good!"

"Thanks! Anyways... Finish eating, you have some tea here," he pointed to a small cup of tea on the bedside table, "Then get dressed and come downstairs... You and your brother are getting a day away from everyone..."

"R-Really? Alright! I'll be down in about... 20-30 minutes..!" Raven said as she continued to eat her waffles. She set the plate down on the bedside table once she was finished and took the cup of tea and almost chugged it. Being now 6 months pregnant was difficult, but Raven had a huge craving for tea. Tai had to hide all the tea in the house so Raven couldn't drink all of it since that would be extremely bad for her and the baby.

Raven finished her tea and sat it back on the bedside table. Turning to get out of bed, she placed a hand on her swollen belly. Most of her clothes almost didn't fit her, so she planned to hit up a clothes store to get a few new outfits on their day out. She got up and walked to the bathroom, looking in a mirror, her hair had reached about half-way down her neck (I'm assuming this because my hair has been chin short since May and I think it was that long by then) she took her hairbrush and began to comb out any large nots, but didn't bother doing anything to it aside from adding the bandanna to her hair. She proceeded to quickly change into her normal outfit, her kimono top, her skirt, and her pants and boots. Surprisingly they all still fit but she knew it'd be soon that they'd be too small.

Walking downstairs, Qrow and Tai were waiting for her in the living room. Raven noticed that all of the others weren't anywhere to be found. She shrugged it off as she went to greet them.

"Hey, sis, happy birthday!" Qrow greeted while Tai smiled and waved. Raven smiled and replied saying, "Happy birthday to you too brother..!"

The three of them walked outside to the car. Raven and Tai sat in the front, while Qrow called the backseat for some odd reason. Tai started the car and they drove into town. Once they were there they parked and got out of the car.

"So... Where do you two want to start?"

"Clothes... I need them..." Raven stated, staring off at a clothes store.

"I mean yeah... I didn't ever think that outfit looked tighter on you..." Qrow stated, giving Raven 'that' look.

The trio walked over to the clothing store and walked in, Raven immediately walked into the maternity section, while the other two just followed behind her.

"Do you want to go look on your own, Qrow?" Tai asked, turning to Qrow in confusion.

"Nah... I've got plenty of clothes..." Qrow replied, smirking.

Raven in front of them rushed over to a rack with a few dresses and skirts. Shuffling for a few moments, she found a black skirt, similar to hers.

"Bingo!" She exclaimed, checking the size, "Perfect size too..!" Raven then walked over to a shirt rack and managed to grab a red hoodie, and a red long sleeve shirt, "When you said that this outfit looked tight on me, I was offended, dear brother. But I have a weapon against that... Hoodies..!"

Qrow just chuckled and replied, "Whatever you say, big sis..." The twins shared another laugh.

"You finally admit I'm older...?" Raven snorted.

"We're twins still..."

"I'm older by more than a minute though..."

"Mhm... And I was the planned one..."

"Excuse me what makes you think that?"

"You're Raven, I'm Qrow. Which would you want..." Qrow asked. Raven just stood dumbfounded, as tears began to fill her eyes, "That was mean..!" Raven said as she started crying some.

"Woah... I didn't mean it like that... Hey... Raven... I'm sorry..." Qrow said, looking to Tai who just shrugged.

"It's mood swings, she'll be fine..." Tai sighed.

"It's not mood swings, Tai!" Raven cried.

"He didn't mean it, Raven..." Tai just sighed again. Raven wiped her tears as she ran around the department choosing a red dress, a black dress, flat black boots, 5 pairs of black leggings, and a red kimono that was kinda similar to her kimono.

"Welp, that's all I'm getting..." Raven sighed, as she walked over to check-out.

"Rae-Rae... Why do you need 5 pairs of leggings..?" Qrow asked, tilting his head.

"Because I like leggings..."

"Whatever you say, sis..." Qrow admitted defeat, as he walked to stand with Raven in the checkout line, "This one's paid by me..."

"R-Really?" Raven turned to Qrow, smiling.

"I made you cry a minute ago... It's the least I can do... Plus it's somebody's birthday!" Qrow said as they stood in line.

"It's your birthday too, dum-dum..." Raven giggled.

Raven and Qrow checked out and met Tai outside since he decided to wait outside for the twins to check out. They began to walk down the road when Raven noticed a book store Qrow was pointing at, "Let's go to that bookstore..!" Qrow suggested the bookstore was across the street. Tai just nodded and they headed over.

Going through the old wooden doors into the little bookstore made Raven feel kinda confident for some reason... Anywho they walked in and were greeted by a friendly face at the cash register. Raven just smiled as she began to look at the books around the bookstore. Qrow, on the other hand, was looking at cookbooks for some reason... Raven first found a guitar book, which she grabbed. She also found another book, a simple chapter book Raven read back at Beacon and had enjoyed often. Sadly though she lost it on a mission one time so she hasn't read it since then.

"Raven..?" Tai asked, holding a book, "You want this..?"

"What is it..?" Raven asked, walking to Tai.

"It's a baby book..." Tai sighed, handing Raven the book, to which she just stared blankly at it.

"Tai... You are a dumbass... We have a 19-year-old daughter... I'm very sure that we know what to do..." Raven grunted.

"You stayed for 2 weeks... Then left..." Tai grunted, turning away, "So I don't know if you know how..."

"Fine... I guess I should get it..." Raven said, adding the book awkwardly to the stack. She decided that was all she wanted and she walked over to check out, Qrow following behind. Tai followed behind them so he could pay for their books.

"What'd you get anyways?" Raven asked Qrow as they were checking out.

"C-Cook books..." Qrow said awkwardly, "I thought I should maybe learn to cook..."

"Alright then... Don't set the kitchen on fire, though!" Raven giggled.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, Raven ended up getting a few more things, mostly clothes, and a few books, but she also got a guitar pick. Qrow ended up getting a few little gadgets because he wanted to see how he could maybe improve them, he got that along with some dust. Anywho they had ended the day with a pretty fancy dinner.

On the car ride back, Raven fell asleep, due to her being tired. She didn't seem to dream of anything, but she was woken up to yelling.

Of what you might ask?

Well, let's see what...

"ZWEI! NO!"

"GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"GET RAVEN OUTSIDE! SHE SHOULDN'T INHALE THE SMOKE"

"CRAP GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER DAMNIT!"

"ZWEI YOU'RE BEING BAD, IF THE HOUSE BURNS DOWN WE'RE GONNA BE HOMELESS AND ALL OUR HARD WORK FROM TODAY WILL BE GONE DAMNIT!"

Raven opened her eyes and sat up, she was in the living room on the sofa, a blanket and pillow accompanying her. The smell of smoke was tinted in the air.

"Wha...?" Raven said sleepily before Yang ran into the living room and grabbed Raven by the arm.

"WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE!" Yang yelled, basically running with Raven to the front door.

"What happened..?" Raven sleepily asked, before realizing that the stove in the kitchen, was on fire...

"ZWEI TOOK A TOWEL AND DRAGGED IT ONTO THE STOVE! QROW LEFT IT ON ACCIDENTALLY AND THE TOWEL CAUGHT ON FIRE AND THEN THE STOVE DID! DAD AND UNCLE QROW ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO PUT IT OUT BUT THEY CAN'T FIND THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"What the hell..." Was all Raven said, Yang just ran back inside and Raven just heard more yelling for about 5 minutes before the yelling stopped. Raven just stood up and walked back inside to see what happened. Well, the kitchen was just everyone standing around the now burned stove.

"Zwei... I love you but don't ever do that again..." Ruby said, staring at the corgi.

"Oh hey, Raven... Glad you're up, we have to show you something..!" Qrow said, walking over to put a blindfold on Raven's face, "But we're walking you to it..."

"If I run into a damn wall I'm blaming you, brother..." Raven grumbled.

Qrow lead Raven upstairs, while the others seemed to follow behind. Someone ran ahead and opened a door and flipped on lights in a room.

Qrow lead Raven to the door frame and took the blindfold off. Raven saw before her that Summer's old room in the house had been turned into a nursery, 2 built-in shelves were in the wall next to a crib placed beside a window. There was also a small area with a rocking chair and a changing table. The shelves had lots of books and a picture. The picture was a picture from about a week ago, when Raven and Tai had done a 'photoshoot' in the woods, in the photo in they were kissing while standing under a tree.

Raven stood dumbfounded as tears flew down her face. She was so happy that they'd done this for the baby.

"How did y'all do this?" Raven asked, still crying.

"We had all day so... We pitched in together to put the room together..." Yang replied, walking up to Raven and hugging her.

"Happy birthday!" The others all said at once.

"It's my birthday too, but we knew you needed somewhere to rest the little one's head, sis..." Qrow said, smiling.

**A/N - Sorry about that**

**I'm officially a dumbass ;w;'**

**I hope this doesn't happen again... -w-**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - SO UH HI I LIVE! HHHHHH**

**I ran into a minor writer's block again but uh... ONWARD WITH MY TEA! Also for reference sksks...**

**Cuz someone asked about this *You know who you are :O***

**We'll just say that now it is September in the story and Raven is 8 months pregnant...**

**The twin's birthday is at the beginning of August in this so...**

**There you have a reference for that now... HHHHHHHHH**

**Anyways you losers get another chapter *y'all aren't losers so don't worry hhhhh***

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raven was sitting on the porch, sipping a fairly small cup of tea. Her tea limitations were probably down to one small cup a day. Raven understood why, but she loved tea a lot so this honestly ticked her off. Anyways back to the story Raven was just quietly sitting on a rocking chair watching the outdoors. Mostly everyone was out walking in the woods today, except for Qrow, who stayed behind with Tai to try to figure out cooking.

The air was pretty still but it doesn't stay like that forever. Suddenly the group of 8 came almost running to the front porch.

"Well uh... We have some news... It's good news! But it may be a bit shocking..." Weiss stated, turning towards Oscar.

"So uh... Ozpin wants to talk to everyone again..." Oscar said, looking down in awkwardness.

"Oh... So he finally decides to just reappear..." Raven grumbled, standing up. She followed them as they walked inside to find Qrow and Tai making what seemed to be noodles, but they looked really bad...

"Dad, Uncle Qrow... Ozpin's back and wants to speak to all of us..." Ruby stated, walking over to Qrow and Tai.

"Well finally... Give us a second... We were gonna call this lunch but well..." Qrow paused, glancing at the bowl of noodles, "They turned out... Kinda bad..."

"We'll wait in the living room..!" Ruby said, taking Oscar by the arm and running towards the living room while everyone followed behind.

After a minute Tai and Qrow came into the living room and sat down beside Raven. Raven was in the middle of the sofa now.

Oscar's eyes did the weird eye thing** (We all know, I just don't know HOW to describe it...)** where they glowed yellow then turned normal again.

"H-Hello, everyone..." Came the voice of Ozpin, looking around the room in fear.

"You're lucky it's been a year because this wouldn't be _as_ chill if it was sooner..." Qrow grunted, "Now what's next..."

"Well... We need to perhaps go to Vacuo... I need to send the headmaster at Shade Academy a letter... And wait for a response so we know we're good to go..." Ozpin said, looking down.

"Well... The paper's in the drawer and a few pens should be in there too..." Yang sighed.

"Thank you... I'm... Sorry about lying to everyone... I need to tell Theo the truth too but... I can't put this kind of information in a letter..." He sighed, as he grabbed a few sheets of paper from the drawer along with a pen. He then proceeded to lean on the coffee table as the wrote a letter.

"So you both know now... About everything..." Ozpin said, glancing up at Raven and Tai.

"Of course we do..." Raven grumbled, rolling her eyes.

The room stayed silent for a moment.

"Congratulations..." Ozpin suddenly said, looking up at Raven again, slightly smiling.

Raven sighed and replied with a nod.

The room stayed quiet as Ozpin just wrote the letter. After a minute he was finished with the letter and he folded it, finding an envelope and enclosing the letter in it. Signing the envelope, he sighed.

"So... I don't know how quick the response will be... But hopefully soon... As soon as we have the okay we leave the next day..." Ozpin sighed.

"W-Wait... You mean it could be in the next week..?" Raven asked, tilting her head.

"I mean... Theoretically speaking I guess... What would it mean for us though? We need to probably be ready to leave as soon as possible... I also think we need to discuss who's all going... All the stude- Former students... need to come... Uh... Qrow of course and well... Tai I feel would be needed... Since he knows Vacuo the best... He did grow up there..!"

"Wait, what..?" Yang said, turning to her dad with a confused look on her face, "You grew up in Vacuo?"

"Yeah..." Tai sighed, not looking at his daughters in the eye.

"Oh... I thought you grew up in somewhere like Vale or Mistral..." Ruby added.

"Yeah..."

"B-But... Y'all won't be here anymore..." Raven said tears were in her eyes as she was crying. She couldn't just lose everyone to Ozpin's impossible war, "I... I can't do this on my own!"

"Raven... Are you alright?" Tai turned to Raven, noticing her tears he gasped, "Raven... What's wrong..?"

"I-I... I don't want you to leave me..." Raven cried.

"You left me before... But I don't want to leave you... But if we don't do this you might not get your chance to be a mom again..."

"I-I..." Raven sighed, tears still in her eyes, "I understand..."

"Now I'll just go put this in the mailbox..." Ozpin sighed, walking to the front door. Tai looked to him and nodded as Ozpin walked outside.

OCTOBER 19TH - 5:43 PM

Raven sat quietly on the porch again, sipping some tea she got from a coffee shop. The tea tasted oddly good to Raven so she was already almost done with it. But what happened next shocked her.

"Raven... We're gonna have to go... We got a letter back..." Come Tai-Yang's voice from the front door.

**A/N - HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Cliff hanger**

**This was short... Because the next chapter is going to be LONG (I hope :,)**

**Sorry, this took forever to get out! I had a slight... Well... Setback... That makes me want to end myself from coincidence... But I don't want to explain context but it has to do with something in school AGAIN...**

**But we're almost there...**

**WE'RE GONNA SURVIVE**

**LET'S SEE WHO WINS ME OR KOTH**

**(Sorry if you're reading this Koth :, I doubt you do though)**

**BOBO IS OUT**

**end me pls ;w;'**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - Did you enjoy your SHORT WAIT**

**Haha idk when this'll be out**

**Maybe tomorrow (the 26th)...**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY YOUR LONG ASS CHAPTER**

**sorry to people I 'accidentally' spoiled what happens kinda sorta ;)**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**OCTOBER 19TH - 5:43 PM**

Raven stared at Tai a bit dumbfounded. It'd been a month since the letter was sent but now they had to leave... The next day too! Emotions seemed to kind of consume her as tears flooded her eyes.

"B-But... W-What will I do when y'all aren't here..." Raven cried.

"You'll be fine Raven... I don't want to leave you but you'll be fine... You're a strong person... You'll get through this... I... Don't want to leave you... But it's what must happen... Plus the CCT is back so... You won't lose communication with us..." Tai said as he walked over to hug Raven, "Did you enjoy your tea?"

"Y-Yeah..." Raven sighed, "It was really good!"

"I... I don't get why fate had to have us leave just about 2 weeks before the baby was due..." Tai sighed, looking into Raven's red eyes, "But... I know you can do this... We'll get through this... I just... Please call me when I'm a father of 3..."

"I know... I just... I don't feel like I'll get through this alone... I-I... I'm scared... If something goes wrong I'll have no one to talk to..." Raven cried softly now into Tai's shoulder.

"Do you want to come inside..?" Tai asked, pulling away from their hug.

"Y-Yeah... What's for dinner...?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm making noodles... A classic I guess..!" Tai laughed lightly as he helped Raven up. Just about everything for Raven was a struggle. She couldn't even sleep well anymore. Raven took the tea she had and followed Tai inside to the kitchen, to which she sat down at the table.

"Hey, mom... How are you doing?" Came Yang's voice from behind Raven.

"O-Oh! I'm doing good..! Thanks for getting me that tea..." Raven said turning around.

"You're welcome..! I made sure it was decaf so don't worry..!" Yang smiled, tilting her head as she sat down beside her mom, "I guess we're leaving tomorrow..." Yang sighed, "I'm going to miss this place if I'm being honest... I'll miss you..."

"I-I know... I'm going to miss everyone else too..." Raven paused for a long moment, "I'm just scared about having the baby alone..."

"We can call you perhaps... So it can be like we're here..!" Tai suggested, from over in the kitchen area.

"I-I think that's a good idea..." Raven agreed nervously.

". . ."

"So how are you and Blake doing..?" Raven asked Yang.

"O-Oh!" Yang blushed, "We're doing pretty good..."

"I'm glad you found someone..."

"Yeah... Me too..."

". . ."

**OCTOBER 19TH - 6:24 PM**

Everyone was sitting at the dining table once more. Everyone had their noodles in their preferences. Raven's was honestly what most would call perfectly normal noodles.

Raven's mood was kinda down since she was upset that they would be leaving the next morning.

"So I say to get an airship we should leave by maybe about 7 in the morning... We can get an airship ride hopefully before 9 and we can head to Vacuo and hopefully be there by tomorrow night..." Qrow said, looking at his scroll while eating his noodles.

"Alright... So we should probably go to bed at perhaps 9 tonight..." Tai sighed, then continued, "That means after dinner everyone is going to go ahead and get ready for bed..."

"Okay..." Most of the younger ones sighed.

OCTOBER 19TH - 9:40 PM

Raven laid in bed, Tai was already asleep but an odd feeling was keeping her up. She turned to look at her clock as it read: 9:40.

Sighing she got up to go quickly use the bathroom, you know normal things. She sighed looking in the mirror at herself. This was just how life was going to be.

"And it fucking sucks..." Raven sighed, as she washed her hands, "It really... Fucking... Sucks..." Raven sighed as the cold water touched her hand a weird feeling followed, "What the hell?"

She took her hand and wiped it on the towel, "Weird..." She walked back to bed and laid down again, as she drifted into sleep finally.

**OCTOBER 20TH - 2:46 AM**

Raven awoke suddenly to another strange feeling. Sitting up she realized that something was damp... It was the sheets... She then realized her stomach hurt like absolute hell.

...

"Oh, shit..." Raven thought out loud as she yelped in pain, "TAI GET UP!" Raven yelled as she shook Tai pretty violently, to say the least.

"W-What's wrong... It's like 3 am..." Tai said, looking to Raven.

"YOU IDIOT MY WATER BROKE!" Raven screamed at Tai.

"Wait... WHAT!?" Tai yelled, "We're going to wake everyone up if we keep yelling though..."

"IDIOT WE NEED TO GO!" Raven yelled again, as more pain consumed her.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'LL START THE CAR JUST STAY HERE MAYBE GET DRESSED!?" Tai yelled as he ran out of the bedroom.

"I CAN'T FUCKING GET DRESSED IF I'M IN LABOR, DUMBASS!" Raven yelled as Tai ran down the hall.

Raven sat in bed for a minute, attempting to get up once but failing ultimately due to the pain she was in.

Suddenly Yang and Blake seemed to come running in.

"MOM ARE YOU OKAY!?" Yang asked almost instantly.

"N-NO!_ DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!?_" Raven yelled as she grunted in pain once more.

"WAIT WAIT! WHERE'S DAD!?" Yang asked.

"Outside starting the car!" Raven panted.

"Hold up... YOU'RE IN LABOR!?"

"YES! CAN'T YOU FUCKING TELL?!" Raven yelled in pain again.

"I CAN NOW! DO YOU NEED HELP!? IS UNCLE QROW AWAKE!?"

"Yes, I am... Now, what the hell is this yelling all about..." Qrow grunted, looking at Raven then realized what was going on, "Nevermind..."

"SEE! _HE_ KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON! NOW SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Raven yelled once again as pain was throbbing.

"I'll go wake Ruby up..." Blake said, rushing out of the bedroom.

"How in the name of the gods did you go into labor two weeks early? You didn't drink tea did you..?" Qrow asked, tilting his head, "You had that tea last night but it was decaf..."

". . ."

"WAIT WHEN DID YOU FALL ASLEEP?" Yang yelled.

"10:00ISH!" Raven yelled.

"MAYBE THE ORDER WAS MESSED UP!"

". . ."

"The tea is still in the fridge because Raven didn't finish every last of it... Taste it and see if there's caffeine..." Qrow sighed.

"Alright..?" Yang said, running out of the room, Ruby passed Yang as she ran in.

"MOM!" Ruby yelled running over to where Raven was, "I-I HEARD WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHAT CAN I DO!?"

"JUST HELP ME UP ALREADY! I DON'T THINK THIS KID WANTS TO WAIT!" Raven yelled again. Ruby ended up helping Raven up and walk down the stairs to the front door, Qrow following behind them. Yang ended up following too.

"There was a lot of caffeine in it..." Yang sighed, "THEY FUCKED UP THE ORDER!"

"YANG! _LANGUAGE_!" Ruby yelled, slightly jokingly.

"What's gonna stop me?" Yang teased. Ruby just shrugged giggling a bit as they walked over to the car. Raven, Ruby, and Yang were in the backseat while Qrow called shotgun.

"L-let's go!" Tai yelped nervously, as he began to back out of the driveway.

The car ride was kinda bumpy but the wind blowing against the car sounded weird to Raven, it kinda distracted her from everything momentarily.

Yeah, let's say the car ride was a good 7 minutes long before something happened.

"WAIT! _CRAP!_" Tai yelled as he began to pull over. The car was turning off.

"You've. Got. To. Be._ FUCKING KIDDING ME!_" Raven yelled in pain. The car came to a halt and they were now on the side of the road.

"I'll call the hospital! Or even hell Qrow just fly there..!" Tai suggested though he seemed very panicked.

"I'm calling the hospital... Now I'll be outside because _this was more than likely my fault..."_ Qrow grumbled, opening the car door. Raven saw him pull out his scroll and call the hospital.

"M-Mom... How are you doing..?" Ruby asked.

"D-Doesn't hurt too bad right now... But I don't know to be hella honest with you..." Raven grunted, sighing as she unbuckled herself.

Qrow poked his head back in the car, "They'll be here in 15 minutes..." He stated, looking over at Tai, "I think we should just wait outside..."

"Is that okay Raven?" Tai said looking at Raven who didn't respond, "Rae-Rae..?"

Raven looked down realizing this wasn't going to end well, "WE DON'T HAVE 15 MINUTES! IT'S GONNA BE NOW!" Raven yelled as pain consumed her body, _"YOU DID THIS TO ME TAI! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

"OH SHIT!" Tai yelled, quickly opening the door and getting out of the car.

Yang took her robotic hand and grabbed Raven's left hand, "If you need to squeeze my hand, go ahead... I won't feel it..." Yang sighed.

Raven nodded as she just looked down in pain, realizing something felt oddly weird... Yet kinda familiar to an extent...

"R-Ruby dear... If you don't mind can you check and see if there is well... Anything there...?" Raven asked, flustered in pain.

Ruby just nodded in confusion as she just leaned forward.

_"Mom...?"_ Ruby asked awkwardly.

"Y-Yes..." Raven responded still in a lot of pain.

"T-there's a head..."

"Wait... WHAT!?" Yang said looking alarmed, "MOM I THINK THIS KID IS COMING NOW! UNCLE QROW, DAD, WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Yang said, opening the door beside her, to which Qrow and Tai just ran over confused.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Qrow said, turning away.

Raven just looked up to Tai as she yelled in pain again, she knew it was now or never. Pulling her pajama bottoms down was weird, but it was necessary.

Raven just looked up and tried to just ignore everything as _some stuff happened that the writer writing this feels would make this story 2 billion times more cursed if she wrote it_ **(Hehe fourth wall break ;).**

Suddenly a cry began. Raven looked down and noticed a small baby before her. Tears filled her eyes as she picked the baby up. She began sobbing as she hugged it.

"I-I did it..!" Raven smiled, hugging her little child.

"Mom... We wanna know... Boy or girl..?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well..." Raven quickly checked, "This is your little sister..!"

Tai and Qrow were still standing outside. But they stared in awe. Tai was crying tears of joy.

About 10 minutes later an ambulance pulled over in front of them. They ended up getting to the hospital, fortunately.

**OCTOBER 20TH - 5:43 AM**

Raven was laying in a hospital bed, she was pretty tired after the events so she had napped. She'd finally woke up and she was about to hold her little daughter.

"Here, Raven..." Tai said, handing Raven their daughter.

"Hello, there little one... I'm your mommy..!" Raven cooed, looking at the baby noticing that she probably had black hair. A thought popped into her mind though.

"Hello Summer..." Raven said, hugging the baby, "Welcome to the world..."

Everyone stared at Raven, "What... I feel as if Summer is a good name..."

The room stayed silent as tears filled Raven's eyes, this was her daughter. Her little daughter. _Summer Xiao-Long..._

"I know you miss her too but... I know our Summer will have a great family to grow up around..!" Raven stated, gesturing for Yang, Ruby. and Tai to come beside her.

"I say we need a photo... Brother..?" Raven asked, "Do you mind..?"

"O-oh..! Of course..." Qrow said, taking out his scroll.

A nurse quickly walked in, "Oh... Did you choose a name for your baby yet, ma'am..?" The nurse asked.

_"Her name is Summer Xiao-Long..." _Raven replied, smiling.

**A/N -**

**Are you crying?**

**Good welcome to the club...**

**GUESS WHAT SONG WAS PLAYING WHEN I FINISHED THIS!**

**FUCKING**

**GOLD**

**ACOUSTIC**

**WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME SPOTIFY MY EMOTIONS CAN'T TAKE THIS!**

**Anyways one more chapter then uh we're done...**

**With this part of the saga at least ;**


	12. Chapter 11 - Part 1 - Left Alone

**Chapter 11 -**

**The Final Chapter**

**For this part of my mini-saga -w-**

**yeah uh i went through a little note page i wrote in my sketchbook earlier today and i found out i threw away an idea i had...**

**you bitches better be ready for the ending to this because uh *hehe* this is gonna be a dragged chapter major time...**

**the ending is gonna oof me badly**

**like really**

**I'm gonna cry writing it**

**just thinking about it makes me get teary-eyed**

**ENOUGH WITH THE WRITING CUZ WE NEED TO START LE CHAPTER**

**this chapter is split into 3 parts ~**

**Left Alone**

**Together Alone**

**and finally...**

**The Unrealized Goodbye**

***le cries quietly while leaving y'all clueless to what happens***

**PART 1 - Left ALone**

Raven was lying in the hospital bed she'd been in since that morning... The clock read 8:51 AM. She'd been sitting in the room for a few minutes by herself. Yang and Ruby had gone back home to get changed and bring Tai his change since he wanted to stay with Raven. Qrow had just gone ahead and began to fly back home. While Tai was with Summer in another part of the hospital.

Sitting in the room by herself she sighed, taking her scroll she opened it and decided to call Tai since he had his scroll on him.

The scroll rang for a second before an answer came.

"Oh hey, Raven!"

"Hey..."

"Did you... Need anything..?"

"No... But is Summer okay..?"

"Yeah... She's doing well right now... I can't believe how cute she is..."

"Anyways are y'all still leaving at nine..?"

". . ."

"Raven what time is it..?"

"8:52..."

"Oh, crap... I wonder where the others are... Imma come back real quick... I'll be a minute..!"

The scroll suddenly the scroll hung up and Raven just lightly chuckled to herself.

It was weird thinking that 43 year old her was at this place in her life... A mom with 2 daughters... Well, technically 3 if she includes Ruby now... A loving man... And she still had Qrow...

She smiled looking out the window. She knew the others being gone was going to be hard for her but she'd accepted that it'd just be like that. She'd survive and they'd be back eventually...

Tai suddenly opened the door, "Sorry Raven! The girls just got here... They'll be up here in a few minutes... I still hate that I'm leaving you with Summer alone... It's like you'll feel what I felt... But I had your brother... You have no one..."

"It's alright..!" Raven smiled lightly, trying to conceal her sadness.

"Are you sure..?" Tai said, giving Raven a confused glance, "You weren't okay with it yesterday..."

"I've had time to think about it... I get it... Plus I guess this is karma serving me so..." Raven quickly said.

"Alright..." Tai said as Ruby and Yang came into the room.

"Mom!" Ruby first said, coming over to hug Raven, Yang followed behind her.

"We have to go... But... We wanted to say bye ourselves... Plus I need to open the window for you..." Yang said.

"Why do you ne- Let me guess..." Raven just chuckled and sighed as Yang opened the window and Qrow just flew in as a crow and transformed back as himself quickly.

"Heh... Yeah classic me I guess sis..." Qrow said, walking over to Raven, "We have to go Raven, but we'll be back soon... We'll be gone maybe 3 months is what Ozpin said..."

"Alright then... I... I love you all... And I'll miss you all dearly... I'll text or call every day... Just... Get one for me..." Raven said smiling as tears filled her eyes.

"Raven..." Qrow softly said, wiping Raven's tears, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah! Just a bit emotional..." Raven nodded.

"Alright then... Raven just know we all love you and we'll see you in... 4 months maybe?" Tai said, hugging Raven. The other 3 joined the hug. They all embraced the moment for a second before walking to the door.

Qrow waited behind for a moment, he looked at Raven and smiled, "See you, sis... Love ya..."

"Love you too, Qrow..." Raven smiled, as Qrow walked out of the room, leaving Raven alone.

Looking at the door Raven sighed, her hospital stay might only be 3 days be for her it was gonna feel long... She grabbed the book off her bedside table and opened a page to read it. She made sure Tai had gone home and got her favorite book so she could read it.

After about half an hour of reading it, a nurse came in.

"Oh! Your doctor was wondering if you would like to see your baby now..." The nurse asked, realizing Raven was in the middle of a book.

"It's fine! And yes I'd like to..." Raven smiled, closing her book and putting it back where it was.

"Alright then! I'll be just a minute, Ms. Branwen!" The nurse said, closing the door. Raven just sighed once more as she stared out the window. The view was pretty nice. She could see a small bit of Patch's main town area so she knew she was in good proximity to it...

She then realized something.

"Crap!" Raven thought out loud, "How the hell do I get anywhere without a car..." Raven's scroll suddenly dinged, picking it up she looked to see what the message was. It was from Tai.

_'Hey, Raven! I forgot to mention we're leaving the car for you, the keys are in your bag... Kiss Summer for me please...!'_

Raven smiled, placing her scroll back. Good. She had a car. The door to her room suddenly opened as the nurse came into the room with Summer.

"Here she is ma'am... The doctor also said you might be lonely so I'm supposed to just kinda be here for a little bit..." The nurse smiled awkwardly.

"Oh... That's nice..!" Raven said smiling as the nurse handed her Summer. Taking Summer she sat up and let her kinda lay in her lap a little bit, "Weird, isn't it... My company was leaving this morning and I went into labor the night we found out they were leaving... Heh... Funny coincidence I think..."

"Where are they heading off to?" The nurse asked.

"Oh... I can't say why but they're going to Vacuo..!"

"Oh cool... I've never been there... Have you?"

"Once... Too hot for me though... I'm not a fan of tropical weather..."

"Understandable..."

". . ."

"I kinda had my doubts when I first found out about being pregnant..."

"Hmm..?"

"Well... I kinda haven't had a great past with kids... In fact... My daughter wasn't even raised by me... I... Don't want to go into detail but I left after Yang was born..."

"You aren't doing it again are you?"

"I wouldn't... I regret leaving... I was a horrible mother to her... But I'm glad I left... My well... Ex-Husband now boyfriend again... Got with our teammate... Summer Rose... They had a daughter together... Ruby Rose... And I know if I hadn't left she wouldn't have been born... And she honestly feels like my daughter now too..."

"Well... The past is the past... I would never do something like that but I'm sure there was a reason... If it's not too personal might I ask why you left..."

"Oh... That's sorta something personal to me but I will say it was fear... Of what..? I can't say..." Raven sighed.

"Oh... Well... It must be something important to you now..."

"Yeah..." Raven chuckled a little, "It's crazy... That was nearly 20 years ago..."

"Oh really..?" The nurse asked, tilting her head.

"Yup..." Raven looked down to Summer, who was sleeping in her arms, "She's so little... Yet so cute..."

"What's it like..?"

"Hm?"

"To be a mom for the first time?"

"Oh... Well, it kinda... It's stressful... For me at least it was... But knowing well... Things... I was scared..." Raven lightly rocked Summer.

Summer smiled at Raven as she began to open her eyes. Her eyes were a light sky blue.

"Her eyes... They're beautiful..." Raven said in awe, smiling as she lifted Summer so she could kiss her forehead, "That kiss was from daddy..."

"Aww... That's sweet..." The nurse smiled.

"Yeah..." Raven smiled back, "Her uncle is pretty cool too..!"

"Your brother is twins with you right? If I might ask who's older?" The nurse asked.

"Oh... I'm the older one... By five minutes..!" Raven giggled to herself.

"Having a twin must be nice..." The nurse turned to look out the window.

"It is..." Raven said, closing her eyes.

**A/N - END OF THE FIRST PART HHHHHHHHHHH**

**Writing some of this was difficult but uh people aka friends reading this... IT. WON'T. BE. SPOILED. PERIOD.**

**cuz i'll be dead when the last part is out hhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Expect the next part in the next couple of days..!**


	13. Chapter 11 - Part 2 - Together Alone

**A/N - I'm back -w-**

**I'm tired**

**It's 11:08 at the moment**

**I wanna write this chapter now**

**hhhhhhhhh**

**ANYWHO**

**enjoy part 2 of 3 -w-**

**Chapter 11 - Part 2**

**Together Alone -**

The others had only been gone for three days now, and Raven had been in the hospital. Gods was this the longest waiting in her life... Finally today she would be able to go home, now with her newborn daughter...

The nurse had been in Raven's room preparing Raven to be discharged. Raven luckily had everything packed and Summer was also ready to go.

It took about 3 hours for Raven to finally be discharged but once she was, she felt great to be back in a car. (People I know, usually shouldn't drive but we have the laws of aura in RWBY so legally here it doesn't apply sksksksksksksksksksksksks)

Looking to the back, Summer was already in her car seat and buckled and ready to go. Raven sighed, starting the car. The drive home was long. Raven decided to turn on the radio. On came a song she'd heard but didn't know the name of... She'd heard it before from somewhere...

"That sounds familiar..." Raven sighed, as the song continued on the drive home. Turning into the driveway she realized she didn't know the song... She just knew who sung it. It was Weiss...

"Oh... Of course, someone in a rich ass family like that would have an album... She never mentioned it before... Usually, the songs she sings are more... Well... Edgy... I mean that was edgy but..." Raven grumbled, getting out of the car. Going to the back she got Summer out and brought her inside.

"Maybe that can be something I can look for... I mean... Why not..." Raven sighed realizing the house was a mess, "Oh they like to leave damn messes..." Raven sighed, walking upstairs with Summer she stepped into Summer's new room.

"I forgot how amazing this room was..." Raven smiled, going to Summer's crib and placing her in there, "Now you can sleep in here, Summer... I'm going to do other things... I Love you..."

Raven walked out of the room closing the door. The first thing she thought of was...

"WHERE IS THE TEA!?" Raven whisper yelled, rushing downstairs to see what the kitchen status was, checking cabinets she found the tea, "Ah so he put it back... Wise decision Tai-Yang Xiao-Long... Wise Decision..."

She got the kettle from one of the lower cabinets and filled it with water, then put it on the stove and turned the heat on. Raven happily sat down before realizing she needed to probably clean the house...

"Fantastic... At least all I have to do is clean up their breakfast mess... And the living room..." Raven sighed, as she began to grab the plates off the table and place them in the sink. She decided against cleaning them at the moment. Hearing the water in the kettle boil, she walked to grab the kettle and take it off the stove. Grabbing a mug she put the tea bag in the mug then poured the water in.

Sitting down she put the mug on the table. She heard a cry from upstairs. Raven just sighed, standing back up and rushing up the stairs to Summer's room. Opening the door she already knew Summer would be crying, but after opening the door she didn't realize just how loud she was crying.

Raven began to panic thinking that maybe she'd been crying for a while and she hadn't noticed? Running to Summer's crib she picked her up, "I'm here sweetie! What's wrong..!"

Giving Summer a long look Raven was left clueless. Frantically pulling out her scroll, she called Tai. The scroll rung for a second.

"Hey, Raven! What's... Wrong...?" Tai had seemed to sigh loud enough for his scroll to pick it up.

"WHY'S SUMMER CRYING I CAN'T TELL ANYTHING OBVIOUS!" Raven sobbed immediately.

"She might be hungry, tried that?"

"... NO!"

"Then do that... I'll stay on the phone..." Tai once again sighed loudly.

Raven quickly rushed downstairs and began rummaging through the cabinets for baby formula, finding some that were in a top cabinet.

"Thank the gods they thought about getting that last week, Tai..." Raven sighed, placing the container on the counter, "So... How do I make it?"

"You just... Take a bottle, put some tap water in it, then shake it up... Then probably heat it, but not too hot..." Tai told Raven, which she quickly did. Once the bottle was being heated, Raven sat down and bounced Summer a little bit, "So how's it been all day?" Tai asked.

"You left the house a bit messy..." Raven sighed.

"Not my fault we got preoccupied at 3 in the morning..." Tai chuckled.

"Too soon..." Raven grumbled, standing up again to go grab Summer's bottle, "So how do I know if it's too hot?"

"Squirt a little bit of the milk on your arm to see..."

"Okay..." Raven said, a bit confused but did so, she sighed as it was a pretty warm temperature, but it wasn't hot yet, "I think it's fine..."

"Alright, then let her have at it," Tai said, "She'll drink it..."

"One second... I'm gonna sit down..." Raven said, walking back to the table and sat down. Raven then let Summer drink the little bottle of milk.

"There... Let her have at it..." Tai sighed for the third time, "You wanna talk to the others?"

"Sure..!" Raven said, joyfully as Tai called for someone to pick up the phone, which the phone was taken by someone else.

"Hey, sis..." Came Qrow's voice.

"Qrow!" Raven said happily, "How are you?" Raven asked, putting her scroll on the speaker then on the table.

"Good... What about you? Heard you're home now... How's the little one treating you also?" Qrow flooded Raven with questions.

"Well I'm doing good, and yea I am home! Summer's been pretty good..! She'll enjoy seeing her uncle when he gets back though..." Raven giggled.

"Yeah... Wait... Raven the scroll's about to die... I gotta say bye, so... Goodbye! Love you, Raven!"

"Love you too, Qrow..!" Raven said as the scroll hung up.

As soon as they returned things would be back to normal... Raven sighed thinking about it.

**A/N - THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CUT SHORT? Holy crap well uh I'm going on a break for this story... I know, why don't I just end it?**

**Because uh... Steven Universe the Movie aired and I've got a huge obsession with Spinel so... It's hard to write this now, trust me the ending to this was hard to write because I can't focus right... I'll be back in maybe 2 weeks hopefully at most...**

**Now uh...**

**Gotta go uh**

**_Drift Away_**

**Just like someone will...**

**Hmmm, what was that?**

**Hehe foreshadowing something y'all don't know what's gonna happen...**

**whEEzE**

**Btw I swear I'll be back, just not in a mood for writing this story now :,)**

**OKAY BYE ILY READERS THANK YOU FOR ALMOST 7k VIEWS REEEEEEEEEeeeeEEEEeEEEE**


	14. Chapter 11 - P3 - The Unrealized Goodbye

**A/N - ****_HERE WE ARE IN THE FUTURE AND IT'S WRONGGGGG-_**

**Wait...**

**Wrong show...**

**ANYWAYS HERE WE ARE IT'S ALMOST A WEEK LATER AND I'M ALREADY BACK SO HELL YEAH**

**Sorry this is the last chapter for now :,)**

**Of this part of the saga...**

**This IS the last chapter...**

**So uh...**

**GET YOUR POPCORN AND SIT THE HECK DOWN CUZ HERE WE GO-**

***muffled screaming and crying from your author because she's not excited to write this chapter cuz she might cry***

**What Brings Us Together - Chapter 11 - Part 3 - The Unrealized Goodbye**

**0000000000000**

Raven had been sitting on the sofa, watching TV while Summer was upstairs asleep. She'd been flipping through channels and ended up landing on a cartoon channel... A movie was just beginning on it so she decided to watch it...

She leaned over and took a cup of tea she'd made herself and sipped a little bit of it.

It'd been about 3 months since Summer was born, and things honestly were kinda dull around the house... Raven often vented about her problems to Zwei.

Sighing she just zoned out and continued watching the movie.

This went on for a few hours before Raven heard a knock at the front door. Raven stood up and walked to the front door. She opened it saying, "Hey! May I help you?" She looked up realizing who it was.

The whole gang was right there! Raven smiled, while Tai just softly said, "Hey, Raven..."

"Guys..!" Raven quickly squealed excitedly and turned into a bird, "Qrow look! I can turn into a bird again!"

"Raven?" Yang said, a bit emotionally, "Can you come back down?"

"Of course! What's up?" Raven said as she changed back, realizing Qrow wasn't there, "_Hey..._ Where's Qrow..?"

". . ."

"Raven... Well..." Raven couldn't tell who began but by the look on everyone's faces, she already knew the answer. Raven's world seemed to crumble around her, as she fell onto her knees and began to ask questions, "Where is he..?"

"Raven... Well... We won but... Salem's dead and so is... Qrow..." Tai crouched down and hugged Raven as he began to cry. The news just broke Raven as she began to join the crying.

She couldn't believe it... _That bitch..._ Thank the gods the bitch was dead... Raven continued to cry as Yang softly asked, "Do you... Want to go inside..?"

"I-I... Sure..." Raven cried softly, standing back up with Tai. Tai just hugged her as they walked inside and sat on the couch. Raven just let her emotions out and cried into Tai's shoulder as they both sat on the couch.

The movie, of course, was still going so the others just kinda sat and watched it.

Raven finally calmed down a little and began to process what the hell just happened... She had lost her brother... Her _twin_ brother... The one who she'd known all of her life...

Raven noticed that a song, in particular, was playing in the movie... Raven quietly listened with the others...

_'She doesn't exist now...'_

The lines just sounded so oddly familiar...

_'Watching her drift... Away...'_

Raven just watched thinking about the lyrics... She realized she kinda related to the song... But on the other side... But she was alive...

She just began to cry into Tai's shoulder again, "I swear I won't ever leave..._ I'm sorry for everything!"_

"We know that Raven... We know..." Tai just ruffled Raven's hair. Raven noticed Yang was also crying, she could tell Yang related on the other end of the song... _It broke her heart..._

The next song in the movie began to play and the tables just got turned.

_'Someone who wants me around...'_

_'Someday, somewhere, somehow, I'm gonna feel found...'_

Raven just paused and stared at the TV. She sighed, "I know Qrow is gone... But I won't let that break me... I'll go forward... I just need today if that's okay..."

"That's alright... Take all the time you need..." Tai said, wiping Raven's tears.

ABOUT A FEW WEEKS LATER

Raven had been dressing Summer in a cute little outfit... Raven herself was in a red dress. What was the event? Well, they were going to take a family photo...

Raven finished dressing Summer, together they went downstairs to where Tai, Ruby, and Yang were already on the sofa waiting for Raven.

Raven smiled, "We're ready..!"

"Alright! Get in the shot! Blake is the camera ready?" Yang asked.

"Yup!" Blake had decided she'd take the photo before she and Yang left to go to Menagerie.

Raven just sat in between Yang and Tai and let Summer sit in her lap. Everyone began to look at the camera and smile.

The camera shuttered and they had a family picture of them all...

**0000000000000000000000**

**HHHHHHHHH**

**I love to put in sneaky references**

**I'm saying in this fanfic universe Steven Universe DOES exist in RWBY so uh yEaH**

**You know I didn't think this fanfiction would honestly get anywhere... I know this may be the end but really... It's just the end of the beginning!**

**I've got amazing support from you all and I appreciate every single one of you!**

**At first, I felt conflicted about writing it because the idea made me kinda wanna oof but after contemplating this came into existence and I'm honestly proud of it! 20k words... I'm rather impressed with myself!**

**Anyways ily you all!**

**Thank you so very much for reading this!**

**Don't worry this isn't the end... There's more! But this is just a chapter of this saga coming to an end...**

**The story will now be in a different name and story link on the website so you probably won't know it's mine, so if you want a link when it comes out just leave a review or pm me!**

**Honestly, if you want to you can leave constructive criticism! Reviews are also appreciated!**

**The saga, in general, will be on hold for now - I wanna focus on making other fanfiction!**

**Now this is the end of What Brings us Together**

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
